The One that Got Away
by LadyAkuma20
Summary: On the day of Kait Nichols and Rodney McKay's wedding, Daniel pays his friend a visit, and has a little memory of their first mission together... (One-shot)


Her hands went up to her hair, making sure the brown locks were tight to her head in a bun. She smoothed the white gown against her body, letting out a deep breath. She peeked out the window… Teal'c was standing guard outside the main door like one of those British guards. She chuckled, spinning the platinum and naquadah-coated sapphire and diamond ring on her left hand.

"Whoa, Kait… so, does he know you're going to be out-dressing him by leaps and bounds?"

She smiled and turned, before lightly lifting her dress and walking to the archaeologist who had entered, giving him a hug.

"Daniel… I'm so glad you and the rest of SG-1 could be here… I know you guys had an important mission on P67-KR0." She said, as he smiled and cupped her face.

"We wouldn't miss it. Well, I wouldn't anyhow." He said, before hugging her tight to him once more.

He sighed. "How's things been on Atlantis?"

"Good. Busy… I'm lucky to fit into this dress." She said, her hand cupping the bottom of her stomach lightly. His eyes went wide, and he looked at her stomach, then back to her eyes.

"Are you…?"

"About 2 and a half months. It's been hellish, the nausea has been killing me. But it's worth it."

He smiled. "Congratulations, Kait. Rodney must be freaking out."

She grinned. "His first instinct was to pass out cold when he read the test I threw at him. I guess the Nox's new birth control doesn't really work very well."

Daniel gave a loud laugh. "Yeah, I definitely believe that."

She looked up at the clock. "It's about that time." She said, as she wrung her hands nervously.

Daniel smiled at her. "You're going to be fine. I'll see you out there."

As he got into the hall and began to walk back into the auditorium-style area in Atlantis, he let a sigh escape his lips. He remembered a time, long ago, a single meeting, one solitary mission…

* * *

He had met Kait years ago, they had worked together on an SG- 1 mission. She had been preparing to go to Atlantis, he had been interested in learning about the Ancient technology she had found in Hawaii. And such, they had been told to work together, and check the coordinates that had been found in the database under the ocean.

They had grown close, and after one kiss, things had grown… out of hand, so to speak.

They were both alone, both lonely, and both in a vulnerable state.

He had grabbed her face, pulling her to him semi-roughly, his hands moving down to her face and backside, gripping her tightly as he had propped her onto the console in the center of the room. It had been too long since he'd last had a chance to be with a woman.

Teal'c, Sam, and Jack had went to the outer edges of the little compound, where the engineering room was, while he and Kait had been sent to the laboratory areas dealing with the Ancients. Talk had led, after a day, to friendship, friendship had led to comfort in loss, and comfort in loss had led to…

Well… the current events.

She gripped his shirt, as he pushed hers off and over her head, his hands moving to her bra and fumbling at the clasp. Chuckling, she swiftly moved one hand behind her back and unhooked the bra, sighing and shivering as his hands rubbed the lines the garment had cut into her back. She sighed in relief, her head dipping to his shoulder and lightly kissing his collarbone momentarily as he massaged the tightened, injured skin.

As her eyes had moved up, he had dipped his mouth lower, kissing her neck and moving lower as her head had tilted back, hands laced in his hair.

He moved his hands to her pants, unsnapping them and moving them off her legs, as she fumbled at his belt. He was the one to chuckle at her now, as his hands moved to his belt, undoing the buckle and the clasps, and sliding them down just low enough to get the job done, so to speak.

They had looked at each other, locking eyes for a moment before he had positioned himself and pushed forward.

Her head fell forward and rested in the crook of his neck, and his had bent forward, as her legs locked around his waist and both of them groaned and moved in a rhythm. It was semi poetic, actually.

Moments felt like eternity, and soon enough, her head fell back and she gasped his name. The sound of his name being called out in ecstasy caused him to lose his control, and after a moment he pulled out just in time to relieve his tension on her stomach.

Her head rested in his neck, and after a few moments, she quietly spoke.

"Daniel?"

"Mmm."

"You know I'm still going to Atlantis, right?"

He chuckled. "Hell, I'd be going right there with you if I could, Kait."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his upper torso and sighing.

"I'll miss you…"

He had simply pressed his lips to her forehead and caressed her hair.

* * *

He chuckled, taking his seat. It had really been his fault… He had tried to move on with Vala, but in the end it hadn't worked out… and he hadn't taken the effort to really see how things were. If he had nosed his way back in there, things may have been different.

Jack glanced over to Daniel, who was peering up at the male, stockier scientist standing at the top of the 'aisle' of the makeshift chapel. He was fumbling with his shirt, as John stood beside him and made comments that were either making him blush crimson or turn red with annoyance.

"You ok, Daniel? You look… wistful. I think that's the word."

Daniel simply smiled and placed his fingers to his lips for a moment, lost in thought.

The music began, and he turned to see her at the door. She was a bundle of nerves and excitement and he could almost taste it.

"I'm good, Jack."

He watched as she began her walk towards her future, and further away from him, the past. She loved McKay, hell she was about to become a McKay, and she carried a McKay in her womb. It was a little late to dwell on all of this.

"I'm good."

****Author's Note: Yes, yes, this breaks my canon I had set for Kait and Daniel in the other story so hardcore, but A- I'm thinking of changing that, and B- I like the thought of them having had a small tryst. ^_^ Just a One-shot! To learn more about Kait, check her out in "His Conundrum"- A Stargate Atlantis story with her and Rodney in it that I've been working on!****


End file.
